Snapshots
by Lilanac
Summary: 64 themes, 64 single-sentence ficlets. Somewhat angsty FrUK.


1. 2:00am  
Every night, while Arthur is snoring, France is on the streets searching for his lost cabaret.

2. metaphor  
They were discordant puzzle pieces, fitting perfectly but from two different boxes.

3. sky  
After all this time with Arthur, Francis realizes he's lucky to have eyes in his sockets.

4. lost scene  
The world doesn't seem so bad until you have to face it.

5. degrees

The only things that separated them were a channel and the world.

6. seize the day  
After that first night, Arthur woke in his bed alone and made scones for the one who couldn't be tied down.

7. opposite  
"_Mon petit lapin_, haven't I told you to leave the baking to me?"

8. passions run  
Thrown again by the other, he drips from the wall like a broken egg.

9. connection  
Their life is restored every night and shattered every morning.

10. lull and storm  
Arthur embraced the thunder as Francis looked on from the safety of an umbrella –_ Angleterre_ made even the rain beautiful.

11. animal  
All the illness, all the heartache reminded him – they weren't as human as they pretended.

12. children  
Every last thing about that stupid self-proclaimed hero reminded Arthur that it was Francis who had raised the good child.

13. we all float on  
The current crisis always seems most important, but they knew the worst thing that could happen is "everyone dies". Everyone but them.

14. chess  
When France shattered every teacup the Brit owned, he learned roses and champagne can't make everything better – no matter how much you regret it.

15. duty  
The hotel walls always seemed thinnest when Matthew or Alfred was in an neighboring room.

16. rip  
England bought that suit just to shut him up. Not because he cared or anything.

17. missing time  
Francis absolutely hated the summer solstice.

18. circle  
Arthur refused to believe the world was a circle, but if it was, England was definitely the center.

19. itch  
They had needs only the other could meet and flaws only the other could see.

20. explode  
Every sunrise was the first, but with more memories.

21. rise  
Arthur blames the oven and the yeast and the stupid frog, but it's still inedible in the end.

22. crumble  
You can rebuild bridges and you can patch a hole but trust is like a mirror – you can always see the cracks, and the razor edges cut deep.

23. range  
They both missed the days when responsibilities were handled by the empires – now America thinks it's his job and they have to deal with him.

24. fight/flight  
The first aeroplane scared the hell out of Francis but let the devil be.

25. acid  
France was too much of a good thing.

26. color  
After a night with Francis, Arthur doesn't associate fireworks with America anymore.

27. clock  
Arthur counts the hours from the moment France leaves to the second he returns – even when he's been gone a millenia.

28. needle  
Their mouths are always torn open again.

29. locks  
Francis keeps the key to Arthur's heart so protected that even the latter can't find it.

30. slope  
World Meeting – n; a sad excuse not to be having sex.

31. correspondence  
After a particularly long meeting, Francis just tackled Arthur to the floor and let the rest decide whether or not to leave.

32. linger  
England hates every single thing about that frog – but not as much as he loves them.

33. charm  
Arthur wakes up to yet another gift-wrapped box and an empty bed.

34. road  
When Francis realizes that it's really the end this time, he laughs. There is no end.

35. hunger  
Should nations believe in a god – even if there is one? Because even that would never be enough to justify this place.

36. reciprocity  
Arthur is muttering in his sleep again by the time the door closes. He was dreaming of something he'd never realize how much he needed.

37. kind  
_Angleterre, tu ne sais pas a quel point j'aimerais voler avec toi._

38. fruity  
Arthur could taste the wine in France's mouth and knew it was the only reason he wanted anything. Francis had no idea why he woke to a pounding headache and England crying.

39. half-life  
They proved it behind closed doors – humanity isn't necessary to love.

40. comedy  
They thought they were being secretive about it – the other nations didn't.

41. tragedy  
If Francis can treat their affairs as a laughing matter, so can Arthur – but he doesn't.

42. hope is the thing with feathers  
France knew exactly how much England hated pets, but he bought the rabbit anyway. Arthur never made the connection.

43. empire  
Arthur refused every single one of that frog's proposals – because he knew a ring wouldn't affect France's sleeping habits.

44. turpentine kisses and mistaken blows  
"Ah, _mon cher_, that's what wine is for."

45. rings  
The heated arguments coalesced into heated nights.

46. dust  
Every day Arthur threatens to leave, once in a while he does, and there were three times he didn't come back - but he never once considered it.

47. every you, every me  
Sometimes they didn't find each other in time. Sometimes one was faced with the task of stitching the other up... and waiting.

48. project  
The entire thing – _them_ – began as a bet. Neither knew they were wagering the rest of their life.

49. adore  
Love is letting France have his way even when it's _way _too hot out.

50. murmur  
Francis stomachs England's cooking without a word, because he's always so proud of it.

51. above  
The beach harbored two nations and countless fallen angels that day - but you couldn't tell them apart.

52. below  
Strange how they forget the quarrels during the periods of love – and vice versa.

53. incalculable  
This is a science without equation. That's why there are so many mistakes.

54. wire  
Arthur is on a tightrope sans net. Francis never left the ground.

55. landslide  
The nice thing about the weather was that it didn't bother them at all.

56. the beginning is the end is the beginning  
America's eyes flashed. "If you ever give him up, someone else will be waiting."

57. door  
"God damn it, frog, why are there sparkles in my pants?"

58. enemy gate  
England loved his queen more than anyone – and Francis couldn't have that, now could he?

59. stone  
France hides himself in roses and gifts.

60. bright  
Arthur finally cracked open one eyelid, recieving an immediate eyeful of YELLOW. "Ah, mon ami, is there nothing more wonderful than awakening to sunshine?" "Shut the fuck up. Git."

61. stories  
The only love letter Arthur didn't keep was the one addressed to Evelyn.

63. laugh  
When you're the world's whore, it's hard to stay tied down. But Francis does anyway.

64. hold  
And if the literal thunder crashed, Arthur was there for him; when the figurative lightning flashes, they are more than content with each other.

* * *

**A/N: **I found these 64 prompts on the LJ community _64 Damn Prompts. _I changed one because my creativity had run dry for the night. XD;;  
They aren't really ficlets, more like prompts. But I loved doing it anyway. It took me three days because I'd start thinking too hard and have to take a break. You'll notice a lot of Cheating!Francis, Crying!Arthur and overall angst. Because I love angst. And crying Arthur. Though I fear I may have gotten a bit repetitive...?  
I edited this up the wazoo, but some still didn't turn out quite right. Some, however, I am very pleased with and will try and expand into proper fanfictions - when I get the time/finally finish House of Wonders (which I really need to do orz). If anyone else feels like they'd want to attempt that, message me and we'll talk. :)

**French translations:  
_Mon petit lapin: _My little rabbit  
_Mon ami: _My love  
_Angleterre: _England  
___Angleterre, tu ne sais pas a quel point j'aimerais voler avec toi._ England, you do not know how much I want to fly with you.

So, I haven't been doing totally nothing! Reviews are appreciated but not expected - after all, it's just ficlets (read: I want to know what you think anyway).


End file.
